A well can be drilled into a subterranean structure for the purpose of recovering fluids from a reservoir in the subterranean structure. Examples of fluids include hydrocarbons, fresh water, or other fluids. Alternatively, a well can be used for injecting fluids into the subterranean structure.
Once a well is drilled, completion equipment can be installed in the well. Examples of completion equipment include a casing or liner to line a wellbore. Also, flow conduits, flow control devices, and other equipment can also be installed to perform production or injection operations.